Forbidden Love
by NattieKiddfan
Summary: He's a teacher, shes a student. Both have the same goals in life. (Not gonna be a high school fic all the way through just about 5 chapters!)
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing the people belong to themselves WWE belongs to Mr McMahon!**

TJ Wilson was only 10 when he met his best friend Teddy Hart, at first he wasn't sure if he had liked him he remembered thinking he was a 'bad boy' and found him to be intimidating and loud, well he was practically loud but he turned out to be a real cool person with being the oldest grandchild of the wildly famous Hart family TJ was soon accepted into their tight knit family and became obsessed with wrestling and that never went down well with his Mom who wanted him to go to school and get a good education.

TJ had done exactly what his mom wanted of him and got a masters in Physical education however he had also carried on his training with the Hart family. That was when he met her. He remembered her from being younger she was a spitfire a free spirited young girl he had never paid much attention to her at that age. But when he saw her for the first time after finishing University of Alberta he couldn't help himself as he just stared at her.

She had gotten taller, her hair was longer and her face was definitely older. Of course like every other guy he checked out her slim body her toned legs as she walked in shorts but that was when reality hit. Hard. He had gotten a job at her school as the P.E. teacher, her P.E. teacher he knew if he had ever tried anything his future would be over before it started. So he tried to push the middle daughter of Jim Neidhart out of his mind.

It was his first day on the job when he walked into the noisy mixed gendered sports hall. "Ok guys, settle down!" he shouted making heads turn he sees her sat on the bleachers with a few friends wearing a white tshirt and black shorts and grins at her not noticing the blush on her cheeks.

"My name is Tj Wilson, I don't want to be called sir, Mr Wilson. As I am only 3 years above yourselves and I was in this school when you guys where freshman." He tells them "Now I am aware that your last teacher had a few issues with class planning, however I don't when we first come it I want everyone stretching and then 3 laps today we will be playing soccer I want split teams which I will choose. In the meantime lets run." He orders them he sees Natalie speed past everyone else and jogs alongside her. "Think I'm doing good?"

The young Neidhart nods "Yeah, Teej you're doing brilliant I mean everyone's running even the girls who don't like to be sweaty… they must fancy you" she grins and speeds past him as he turns to see everyone quite far behind them.

"C'mon guys don't let Neidhart beat you!" he shouts making the blonde turn and glare at him playfully. One of the boys Joe who had a huge crush on Nattie tried to speed up and starts to run behind her.

"Looking good Neidhart your ass also looks mighty fine" he smirks obnoxiously and runs next to her slapping her backside making TJ see red.

"JACKSON!" he shouts making everyone stop "Get here… NOW!" the younger lad walks to him the smirk not leaving his face. TJ looks at Nattie who was glaring at Joe. "Apologise for being a weirdo" he snarls at him "And you are off the football team and have a month detention!" he sees the smirk drop. "I do not tolerate ANY form of inappropriate behaviour! And that means to anyone as well" he turns to the class "Trust me Jackson that punishment is nothing to what I know she could've done" he turns to the class again "Carry on!" he jogs back to Nattie again "You ok?"

Nattie nods "Yeah, he's always like that you'd think a punch in the face, I kick in the you know what and a million slaps would've stopped him, Thank you" he says her breath started to get faster as she past the line completing the last lap.

"Anytime imagine if I was Teddy" he says raising his eyebrows knowingly. Teddy would've just killed him on the spot and not think twice about it.

Nattie laughed softly making TJ's heart speed up. "Well I better get on with class" he smiles and turns to everyone "Right guys and girls I have put you into teams so team 1. Gareth Jones, Natasha Link, Liz Amsted, John Cult, Joe Jackson, Katie Smith, Freya Smith, Shaun Kasey, Britney Harding, Carley Jase and Karen Holt. Team 2. Natalie Neidhart, Elizabeth Carolan, Bradley Hills, Jeramiah Kale, Teddy Fair, Tim Parks, Leah Elly, Matthew Kirkman, Allison Shaw, Sophie Rens and as there is only 21 of you and you need 11 aside I will join team 2 so everyone in your teams!"

After an intense lesson TJ applauded them all and sent them on their way after his team thrashed team 1 4-1 3 of them goals where from Nattie which didn't surprise him at all. "How'd I do?" he asks Nattie smiling at her, it was her opinion that mattered most to him.

"You did good, no you did great! Everyone loves you! Especially those girls!" she winks making him shove her playfully.

'Just not the girl I want to love me' he thought to himself with a sigh making Nattie frown and softly take his hand forgetting they are still in school and this is considered illegal. "What's up TJ?" she asks stroking the back of his hand.

"Nothing Nattie, you should get to your next class can't be late" he smiles and pulls his hand away before someone could walk in. Unknowingly making the blondes heart break.

"Yeah I best, I'll see you tonight" she smiles and walks out the room wanting nothing more than to kiss him and tell him how she felt.

**I wanted to write this cause of my obsession with pll and Ezria so I was like IMMA DO IT TJ and Nattie style and BAM here it is! **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I own nothing, literally its kind of upsetting on how little I own! TJ belongs to TJ and Nattie belongs to Nattie… well they also belong to each other!

On That Friday night it was Teddy Hart's party, after finishing early TJ had gone down to help him set up. "So man how's the teaching going?" his best friend asked grinning, Teddy loved to poke fun of his best friend however, he was proud of what he accomplished.

"Oh ya know… not too bad" he replied thinking of the blonde cousin of Teddy's

"Oh so no kids like you and I then?" he smirked, he and TJ was the top guys of the school, and top pranksters.

TJ laughed "Oh hell no we set an unbreakable record us!" he grinned as they continued to set up for the party.

Upon entering the party he saw her, just standing there with her long blonde hair reaching down her back and her make up was natural however the smoky eye look she had made his heart pound she looked beautiful. He couldn't help but let his eyes travel lower and gulped at how evident her curves where in the short black playsuit. Walking towards her he stops at a halt seeing Joe Jackson rest his hand on her waist and seeing her look up at him and smile slightly made TJ frown 'I thought she hated him' he thinks to himself confused. He shakes his head rapidly 'Stop being stupid she's your student!' his brain argues with him.

"TJ!" his thought pattern was interrupted by his best friend who had 2 girls on his arms.

After a few drinks TJ was dancing with one of them whose name was Samantha, she was pretty but the Calgarian couldn't help but think of the blonde haired beauty, he feels Sam press her lips against his and he kisses her back only to slightly open her eyes to see a blonde head run into one of the spare rooms, he looks down at Sam "I am sorry but I gotta go" he chases Nattie into the room hearing her sobs he walks in his heart broke at the sight of the middle daughter of Jim Neidhart. "Nat? What's up?" he sits next to her only to have her move away from him.

"Go away" she sobs only to make the older boy frown and he softly puts his hand on hers feeling her pull away almost immediately "Go away I said! Go back to that girl!" she ran out of the room and into her car grateful she hadn't drank or come here with Joe who she just didn't want near her.

TJ sighs and closes his eyes before setting off after her, he sees her car speed off and starts running to her house he knew her family where away for the week and Nattie was home alone as she didn't want to be away from her studies.

Upon arriving at her house TJ sees her in her window and gulps knocking on the door and remembers she doesn't answer doors when she was on her own so he picked up the key opening the door only to see the blonde stood there with tear tracks down her beautiful face.

"I said-" she was soon interrupted when TJ pressed his lips against hers feeling her respond almost immediately he wraps his arms around his waist pulling her closer to his body. At that moment he didn't care about any law or rules. He wanted to be with the girl he had loved since he was younger.

The next morning TJ woke up feeling his arm numb and he felt a smile grace his lips as he saw a mass of blonde hair spread over his arm and shoulder, her beautiful head on his arm which had made it fall asleep, he however didn't want to move it as she looked like an angel and so peaceful. He didn't care about how he was breaking the law at that moment he knew he would risk anything for her, even his future.

He looks down at her face he could get used to watching her sleep, he uses his other hand to move the hair from her face and softly kisses her head smiling as he takes in her scent, 'I could get use to this.' He thought as he watched her stir and her eyes slowly open.

Nattie opens her eyes and looks up at TJ who was watching her with admiration in his eyes.  
"Hi" he whispers softly running a hand through her hair.  
"Hey... You ok?" She asks softly gulping slightly.  
TJ grins and kisses her head. "I'm great. How're you?" He asks sitting up and leaning over her making her giggle softly.  
"Never been better" she rests her hands on his waist grazing her fingers over the skin on his waist.  
TJ smiles and kisses her lips loving how her soft lips felt against his. He allows his hands to make their way up her body and over her bare stomach and her bra travelling up her neck "I've wanted to kiss you for so long!" He mumbles against her lips making her smile brightly and pull him as close to her as possible.  
"Why didn't you then?" She whispers looking up into his eyes making note of the different shades of brown.  
"I was scared... And besides it's not like what we are doing is legal" he says quietly.  
Nattie nods "I know... But we can do it if you want. Cause I know I want too" she stated boldly making TJ admire her all that bit more.  
"I want to as well" he says happily feeling her pull him down pressing her lips against her.  
TJ presses her down kissing her neck nibbling softly on the skin behind her ear. He moves his kisses down her chest over her toned stomach. "you're so beautiful" he says against her stomach kissing back up to her lips he smiles rubbing his nose against hers.  
"You've made me so happy" he says honestly gazing into her eyes. Nattie beamed and kisses him her heart pounding in her chest.  
"You've no idea" she giggles. "We better get up" she says feeling her stomach churn.  
"I agree. When's your family back?" He asks sweetly standing up in his boxers making nattie stare at his body.  
"Oh erm. Monday" she says distracted making the older Canadian smirk.  
"Good so I get you all weekend?" He asks smiling seeing her grin and nod.  
She stands up and grabs his shirt putting it over her body.  
She wraps her arms around his waist as he kisses her lips. "Sounds perfect" she pulls away and walks towards her door only to feel him pick her up over his shoulders. She lets a small squeal escape her lips.  
"I must have the best view ever!" He smirks only to feel Nattie smack his ass and rest her hand on his back.  
"Pretty sure mines better!" She laughs feeling him let her down she sits on the kitchen table leaning over she closes the blinds in the kitchen.  
"Gonna be a hermit for the weekend?" He asks teasingly.  
"Yep! You are all mine... Sir" she winks as he walks towards her standing between her legs and gazing into her eyes.  
"Sounds like a plan!" He smirks softly kissing her lips. "What would you like to eat?" He asks turning to the fridge making the young Neidhart smile.  
"I'm not bothered" she says standing up making them a coffee. There is a knock at the door disturbing their peace. "Won't be a second" she gets her dressing gown and answers the door to see Joe Jackson groaning slightly to herself.  
"Where did you go last night? I thought we were hooking up!"  
Nattie glares at him "Look Jackson I am not interested okay? I went with you last night because I didn't want to be on my own I have no interest in ever hooking up with you! You're a jerk! A bully! Just leave me alone. Ok?" She goes to shut the door before he grabs her arm tightly.  
"OI!" TJ's voice came from the front garden gates he was fully dressed making Nattie smirk as he was wearing one of her dad's shirts it was tucked into his pants making it look normal. "What's going on?" He goes up to Joe's face urging the boy to talk. Joe shook his head and let go of Nattie "Nothing sir"  
TJ nods "Let's keep it at that." He turns to Nattie "Teddy was asking if he left his wrestling boots here. Can you have a look for them?" He asks casually and watched as Joe walked off getting into his car driving away. Nattie let's TJ in and grins shutting the door "My dad's shirt is really too big for you!" She laughs and TJ starts to laugh with her.  
"We'll if someone wasn't wearing mine..." He walks towards her trapping her between his body and the wall moving closer to her.  
Nattie feels her breath quicken up "Well... May-maybe you should do something about that" she mumbles as his face closes in on her she feels his fingers play with her dressing gown belt as he loosens it.  
"Maybe I should" he opens the dressing gown and allows his hands to venture in resting them under the Tshirt and on her soft skin looking into her eyes as she leans forward kissing his shoulder she removes the top he had on and runs her hands down his chest kissing his body softly smiling when she heard him moan a little. She moves up to his neck and under his jaw capturing his lips as he pushes her against the wall, kissing her roughly to have her return it.

"Our breakfast is gonna be ready" he murmurs looking at her beautiful face. His hand grazing over her skin softly making her smile happily. The small blond smiles and walks into the kitchen feeling his eyes on her she turns and giggles

"You know, if you keep staring you're going to trip and you'll be sorry" she winks and goes over to the oven to sort out their breakfast as TJ watched her amazed. He knew he couldn't get any luckier than this, she was perfect and amazing. The voice at the back of his head which was telling him to stop was being wildly ignored.

I hope you guys liked this! Sorry about the lack of updates been working every single day! Anyway thank you so much for the reviews, favourites, follows! It means so much!

Soooo review? 


End file.
